vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Tiamat (Fate)
|-|Femme Fatale= |-|Pre-Draconic= |-|Draconic Tiamat= Summary Tiamat is a primordial Mesopotamian Deity who appears in Fate/Grand Order as a Beast-class Servant known as Beast II. In Sumerian Mythology, Tiamat gave birth to the Gods with her husband Abzu. However, her kids staged an act to kill their primordial father, an act that she gently approved of, and, soon after, point their blades at their very mother, who in her despair birthed 11 other divine beasts to fight against her original children but was eventually defeated, her body having been torn in two to become the heavens and earth. However, Tiamat was not killed but rather banished to the Imaginary Number Space instead, having been sent there after fulfilling her role as the mother of all life on the planet and thrown aside when the earth's environments have stabilized and its ecosystems have been established. This caused feelings of resentment, hatred and sadness to grow within Tiamat, and so the Goddess herself from then on, who was deemed unnecessary after her role was finished, patiently waited in Imaginary Number Space for the time she will get her chance to come back and reclaim the very world she birthed. Powers and Stats Tier: 2-A Name: Tiamat, Beast II, The Primordial Mother Origin: Fate/Grand Order Gender: Female Age: As old as Earth itself Classification: Beast-class Servant, Divine Spirit, Mesopotamian Primordial Goddess, Facet of the Earth Mother Goddess Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Acausality (Type 3), Shapeshifting, Size Manipulation, Immortality (Types 1, 2, 5 and 8; Cannot be killed unless all other life on Earth is wiped out, and lacks a concept of death), Statistics Amplification (Can bolster her physical strength with her Monstrous Strength skill), Soul Manipulation (Can modify the Saint Graphs of Servants, who are spiritual beings), Mind Manipulation (All those who enter her Sea of Life are subject to a geas on the cellular level that makes them her minions and enemies of humanity), Invulnerability (Nullifies all attacks below a certain threshold through her Self-Modification skill), Flight, Energy Blasts, Bears authority and power over all those born from her womb (particularly heroes, gods, and humanity, making it far more difficult for them to resist her attacks), Supernatural Luck, Minor Fate Manipulation (Servants with B-rank Luck or higher can change their own fates to evade inevitable outcomes such as having their hearts destroyed by Gáe Bolg), Conceptual Manipulation (Opposes evolution on a conceptual level, granting her resistance to any special attack or legend created in proper history), Can birth an infinite number of monsters from her womb and release an infinite amount of corrupting mud from her body, Regeneration (At least High-Low. Healed from the damage caused by her fall into the underworld and restored its damaged wings. When Gorgon was holding Tiamat's Authority, she continuously regenerated from damage. Low-Mid over time; Servants are able to continue fighting even with a hole through their gut, and can regenerate unless their head/heart are destroyed, or they run out of mana), Servant Physiology, Resistance to Death Manipulation (Does not possess a concept of death unless it is forcefully placed upon her by a being of great power) and BFR (Can resist Rayshift due to having Independent Manifestation) Attack Potency: Multiverse level+ (Gave birth to the Earth itself and all of its life forms. Her data provided BB's power and authority as a facet of the Earth Mother Goddess. Easily fought Ishtar, who can fire the concept of Venus with her Noble Phantasm, and Quetzalcoatl, who can easily bat Ishtar's attacks around like baseballs, although Quetzalcoatl was heavily weakened and half-dead during their fight. Her monsters are able to harm Kingu, who possessed the body and powers of Enkidu. Should be stronger than Mara, due to her being a complete Beast, and her being incomplete, which even Mara herself, despite her arrogance, admitted) Speed: Massively FTL+ reactions and combat speed in her manifested form (Should be superior to incomplete Beasts, such as Kama and Kiara Sessyoin), possibly higher (Existed in a realm of imaginary numbers with no parallel universes), Nigh-Omnipresent otherwise (Exists across all of space-time) Lifting Strength: Unknown (Is said to be a four-dimensional pocket filled with infinite mud) Striking Strength: Multiversal+ (Is at least as strong as Quetzalcoatl, who can easily return Ishtar's attacks, including the concept of Venus) Durability: Multiverse level+ (Even the power of other Divine Spirits like Ishtar and Quetzalcoatl can barely damage her, required the cooperation of numerous goddesses including Ereshkigal to throw into the Underworld, as well as King Hassan to inflict the concept of death on her) Stamina: Virtually infinite (Possesses an infinite amount of True Ether) Range: Planetary (If made to go berserk and left to herself, she can cover all of Earth's surface in her mud within a day) Standard Equipment: The endless amounts of monsters she bears in her womb, which possess her Authority of the Beast skill, An infinite amount of mud from her Sea of Life Intelligence: Tiamat seems to lack a personality or intellect above that of her innate maternal instincts and desire to survive, with the only meaning to her existence being her desire to give birth to, raise, and love her children. However, she is obsessed with exterminating humanity so she can give birth to all life once more. Weaknesses: She cannot step on land as the primordial sea of life. If she is somehow removed from Earth, her ability to remain living for as long as life exists on Earth will be nullified. Sufficiently powerful concept users can force the concept of death on her. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Class Skills * Authority of the Beast: As the second Beast representing the Sin of Regression, Tiamat possesses this Anti-Humanity skill, granting her authority over all humans and those born from them, including heroes, gods, and all life on Earth, magical or not. As a result, it is exceedingly difficult for them to resist her attacks. In addition, this skill is passed onto all of the monsters she gives birth to. * Independent Manifestation: The ability to manifest independently in the world without a Master. This allows her to summon herself to the Indian Ocean, which she overtook in a mere seven days and allowed her to birth an infinite number of demons and monsters to attack humanity. In addition, she exists across all of space-time and is immune to time paradoxes as well as instant death attacks. However, since the ocean is her body, she cannot leave it. * Self-Modification: Tiamat is able to modify her body however she wishes, taking the form of a seven-foot tall woman with blue hair when calm, or transforming into her true form: a massive sixty-meter dragon that nullifies all attacks below A++ Rank, meaning that only the mightiest attacks can possibly harm her. Personal Skills * Monstrous Strength: An ability possessed by monsters and beasts of all kinds that allows Tiamat to further boost her already titanic strength at will. As the mother of countless monsters and a Beast herself, Tiamat possesses the highest possible rank for this ability at A++. * Nega Genesis: Tiamat possesses a conceptual-level bounded field that overturns and opposes the concept of evolution and all predictions of Earth's genesis. As a result, she bears extreme resistance to any attack created as part of proper human history. * Sea of Life: As the second Beast and a primordial goddess, Tiamat is able to cycle an infinite amount of True Ether from the Age of Gods to sustain her existence and power her abilities for as long as she remains in the sea. In addition, she is constantly releasing a black mud into the area around her. All those caught and drowned in it will be forcibly modified to be able to shapeshift, transform and fuse with life, and multiply themselves. At the same time, the mud inflicts a geas on the cellular level that forces the victim to obey Tiamat and become an enemy of humanity. * Self-Sealing: A chain of mutations that restrict Tiamat's power, generated by her inner acceptance of abandonment yet wanting to oversee humanity until the end. She continuously seals her own power, tremendously damaging her over a period of time. If she emerges from her sea and loses her self-control, the damage skyrockets to mortally wounding her. All of this grants Tiamat a C+++-Rank in this skill. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Fate Category:Nasuverse Category:Gods Category:Acausal Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Female Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Size-Shifters Category:Invulnerability Users Category:Concept Users Category:Monsters Category:Fate Users Category:Spirits Category:Mind Users Category:Giants Category:Dragons Category:Immortals Category:Servants Category:Soul Users Category:Game Bosses Category:Supernatural Luck Users Category:Tier 2